Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Xd1358
Ole hyvä ja jätä uusi viesti Welcome! Hi Xd1358 -- we're excited to have Star Wars Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Yhteisöprojekti Kuten olen jo monta kertaa sanonut, olen täysin peukalo keskellä kämmentä, kun kyse on koodaamisesta, joten voisitko sinä väsätä meille etusivulle jonkinlaisen linkin yhteisöprojekteihin? Siihen voisi vaikka laittaa "top 5" aktiivisimmat/laajimmat yhteisöprojektit (huu! Niitä on tällä hetkellä huimat yksi!).--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 7. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 21.41 (UTC) :En tiedä millaista ulkoasua olette suunnitelleet, mutta lätkäisin nyt tuonne etusivulle noiden muiden laatikkojen tapaisen yhteistyöprojektit-laatikon, johon on sisällytetty tämä malline: Malline:ID, eli siis Jedipedian tapaan. Tuohon mallineeseen voisi sitten kirjoittaa vaikka linkin yhteistyöprojektiin ja aktiivisimpia projekteja tai jotain. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 8. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.32 (UTC) ::Minulla oli kyllä mielessä enemmänkin "tiesitkö että..." -tyylinen laatikko, jossa voisi olla yhtäaikaa useita yhteisöprojekteja (ei yhteistyöprojekteja, joka on aivan eri asia).--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 8. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.45 (UTC) :::Heh, minun mokani. Mutta mallineen kautta laatikon tietojen vaihtaminen on helpompaa, ainakin minusta. Ja laatikkoahan voi aina muotoilla. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 8. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.48 (UTC) :::Tein nyt kuitenkin tuon mallineen. Sitä ei ole tarkoitus jättää tuollaiseksi mitä se on nyt, se oli vain testi. Jos laatikkoa halutaan muokata, sen voi muotoilla uudelleen etusivulta, mutta ehdotan että sisältö laitettaisiin laatikkoon mallineen kautta, niin se on selkeämpi muokata. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 8. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.52 (UTC) ::::Sopii minulle. Voinemme ehkä jossain välissä keksiä mallineelle osuvamman nimen kuin ID, mutta olkoon toistaiseksi noin.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 8. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.58 (UTC) Doge Urus Doge Urus on kaanonin mukainen henkilö, vai onko? Nimi ainakin Wookieen puolella uudelleenohjaa Nakha Uruksen artikkeliin, joten en ole täysin varma. Mutta jo pelkästään nimen samankaltaisuuden vuoksi sillekin pitäisi tehdä täsmennyssivu, kuten kaikilla muillakin kaanonin mukaisilla henkilöillä on.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 07.25 (UTC) *Onhan se. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustelu) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 07.29 (UTC) ::Täällä meille vasta melkoinen täsmennyssivuviidakko syntyykin, kun melkein kaikesta vähänkin kaanoniin kuuluvasta täytyy tehdä täsmennyssivu, joka ohjaa Jedipedian puolelle.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 07.30 (UTC) :::Jep. Onhan se aika vaikeaa keksiä nimi ihan omasta päästä. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustelu) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 07.31 (UTC) ::::Minä teen välillä niin, että avaan jonkun Wookieepedian henkilöluokan ja arvon sieltä jonkun etunimen ja jonkun sukunimen, ja yhdistän ne. Tai sitten etsin muuten vain sattumanvaraisten nimien joukosta jotakin, josta saan hyvän nimen.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 07.34 (UTC) :::::Doge tai Nahka Urus esiintyy siinä uudessa TCW-jaksossa; jaksossa on myös Malastaren taistelu. Siitä se idea tuli. :) -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustelu) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 07.35 (UTC) ::::::Jotenkin osasin arvata ;) Itse en ole nähnyt kuin pari ensimmäistä toisen tuotantokauden jaksoa, koska meillä ei ole televisiota.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 07.41 (UTC) :::::::Laitoin Onith-lentueeseen liittyvien henkilö- ja tapahtuma-artikkelien keskustelusivulle -mallineen. En kuitenkaan lisännyt sitä novellin keskustelusivulle, koska se osa projektista kuuluu sinulle.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 11.23 (UTC) ::::::::Selvä. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustelu) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 12.41 (UTC) Wikia Mitäköhän rakas ystävämme Wikia taas sekoili? Toinen huhkii saadakseen artikkeliinsa edes jonkinlaista esiintymislistaa, ja sitten, kun sen yrittää tallentaa Wikia heittää pellolle. Reilu peli.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 20.05 (UTC) :Serveri kaatui... -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustelu) 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 05.14 (UTC) Fanon kuvalisenssi Minkälainen kuvalisenssi meidän pitäisi laittaa kuville, jotka fani itse on tehnyt ja joiden julkaisemiseen hänellä sen seurauksena on oikeus? Kysyn lähinnä tämän takia, kun rupesin leikkimään kuvankäsittelyohjelmalla ja tein Cerasille kuvan. Se pohjautuu löyhästi kolmeen muuhun kuvaan, joista se on muokattu, ja GIMP kuvankäsittelyohjelman automaattisiin täyttökuvioihin, joten sen ei pitäisi olla mitenkään tekijänoikeuksien vastainen.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 10. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 23.33 (UTC) :Hmm. Se on joko GFDL-itse tai PD. En ole ihan varma. Pitäätä kysyä Jackilta IRCissä. :) -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustelu) 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 05.15 (UTC) ::Kerro sitten kun tiedät.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 07.40 (UTC) :::Saattaa kestää hetken, kun Jack nukkuu tuohon iltapäiväneljään asti... -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'Xd1358']] (Keskustelu) 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 08.25 (UTC) ::::Eipä tässä sellaista kiirettä. Ei se kuva minnekään karkaa.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 10.25 (UTC) :::::Jackin mukaan sinne sopii mikä tahansa lisenssi; you choose. Mutta jos esim. muokkaat kuvaa Obi-Wanista ja vaihdat pelkästään valosapelin värin, se on fair use. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 10.37 (UTC) ::::::Ahaa. Pitääpä pitää mielessä tuo. Tosin voisin vaikka vannoa, että tuosta Cerasin kuvasta ei kukaan pysty tunnistamaan niitä kolmea kuvaa, joiden pohjalta se on tehty.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 10.40 (UTC) :::::::Selvä Han Solohan nyt tuo on. :-) -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 10.45 (UTC) ::::::::Juuri näin. Ei vainenkaan, valehtelin. Huulet ja ihon väri on pihistetty yhdestä Padmén promokuvasta Pimeästä uhasta, nenä saman henkilön screenshotista Sithin kostossa ja osat on lätkäisty Heroes and Rogues roolipelikirjan kuvituksesta otettuun mustavalkoiseen naisen kuvaan. Sen jälkeen kuva on väritetty GIMP:in automaattisilla täyttökuvioilla, tuherreltu sormityökalulla ja sumennettu sen verran, että siitä tuli lähes ihmisen näköinen. Tekotavan huomioiden olen kuvaan oikeastaan melko tyytyväinen.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 10.54 (UTC) :::::::::Sitä paitsi, kuvien kanssa räpeltäminen on kivaa. Jopa liiankin kivaa. Nytkin tekisi vain mieli väsätä lisää fanon kuvia, vaikka pitäisi kirjoittaa 500 sanan raporttia esitelmästä, jonka pidin aiheesta "Renesanssin aikakauden tanssit Englannissa".--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 11.01 (UTC) ::::::::::Kuulostaa erittäin kiinnostavalta. 8) -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 11.30 (UTC) :::::::::::Se itseasiassa on. Tai siis aihe on kiinnostava, raportin kirjoittaminen ei ole. Pitääkin kirjoittaa joku fanon, jossa tanssitaan jotakin tanssia, jonka osaan... (No niin... Nyt en sitten saa mitään tehtyä raportin suhteen, kun ryhdyin hautomaan tuota ajatusta pääkopassani!)--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 11.37 (UTC) ::::::::::::... -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 11.38 (UTC) Yhteenvedot Kopioin Jedipediasta meille listan yleisistä yhteenvedoista, mutta en tiedä, miten saan sen toimimaan. Pitää kai muokata jotain komentokoodia, mutta se menee taas sille osastolle wikin pyörittämisessä, josta minä en tiedä hölkästäkään. Viitsitkö?--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 16.39 (UTC) *Hoidettu. Jos olisit luonut yhteenvedot nimelle "Stdsummaries", se olisi toiminut, mutta kun päivitin Jedipedian yhteenvedot unohdin päivittää tämänkin wikin javascriptin. :) -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.01 (UTC) :Sen siitä sain, kun lunttasin vain suoraan Jedipediasta. Lisäsin tosin pari keskustelusivuyhteenvetoa.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.04 (UTC) ::Tuota... Joko sillä on taas hidas sytytys tai se ei vieläkään toimi kunnolla.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.09 (UTC) :::Kun järjestelmäviestiä on päivitetty, joutuu joskus odottamaan minuutin jos toisenkin ennen kuin muutokset alkavat vasta näkyä. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Ota yhteyttä— ) 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.14 (UTC) ::::Hmmm... Mielenkiintoista: Yhteenvedot toimivat, jos kirjaudun ulos ja avaan muokkausikkunan IP-osoitteella, mutta kun kirjaudun sisään ne eivät toimi. Omituista, mutta eivätköhän ne joskus ala toimia...--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.19 (UTC) ::::Kannattaa tyhjentää välimuisti. Ctrl+Shift+R Firefoxilla. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.22 (UTC) :::::That did the trick. Nyt toimii hienosti.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.23 (UTC) ::::::Kyllähän Xd tietää kaikki kikat. No, oikeastaan tuolla järjestelmäviestin yläosass lukee että pitää luultavasti tyhjentää välimuisti. :) -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.27 (UTC) :::::::Ei sitä kaikkea huomaa lukea, vaikka kävin kyllä katsomassa, mitä muutoksia sinne teit. (Asiasta aasinjalkaan: Taisin löytää sopivan kapinallis/palkkasoturi sakin Onith-lentueelle)--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.29 (UTC) ::::::::Joo, huomasin. Pitääpä katsoa asiaa tarkemmin kun aikaa löytyy. :) -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.30 (UTC) ::En viitsi sanoa Jedipedian puolella, mutta kiitos, että valitit Muunsille kommentista. Itse en uskaltanut, koska olisin muuten itse syyllistynyt henkilökohtaiseen hyökkäykseen haukkuessani häntä itseään nyypiöksi.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 19. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 14.53 (UTC) :::Eipä kestä. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 19. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 14.53 (UTC) ::::Hän nimittäin käyttäytyi kuin nyypiö. Taitaa olla sama käyttäjä, jonka DS2 esti erehdyttävän tunnuksen takia nimellä "Darthsidius 3", ja jolle minä huomautin asiasta.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 19. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 14.56 (UTC) :::::Samahan se, juu. Kaksi ensimmäistä sanaa hänen kommentissa olivat asiallisia, mutta se viimeinen oli piste I:n päällä. :/ -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 19. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 14.57 (UTC) ::::::No niin, sinne meni sekin käyttäjä. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 19. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 15.33 (UTC) Suuri jedipuhdistus Artikkelissasi Suuri jedipuhdistus: Pakoyritys on luokka "Suuri jedipuhdistus", jota ei ole olemassakaan. Voisitko luoda luokan? Tekisin sen itse, mutta en tiedä oletko tarkoittanut sen tapahtumille, joska liittyvät suureen jedipuhdistukseen vai Suuri jedipuhdistus -sarjasi yläluokaksi. Voisitko selventää asian?--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 24. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.48 (UTC) *Hoidettu. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 24. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 14.55 (UTC) ::Kiitos.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 24. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 15.04 (UTC) Shout Onnea onnistumisesta. Joskin nyt näyttää pelottavasti siltä, että rakas ShoutWikimme keksi mennä nurin juuri nyt. (Eipä sillä... Minun pitäisi keskittyä esseen kirjoittamiseen eikä täällä roikkumiseen.)--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 23. lokakuuta 2010 kello 09.24 (UTC) *Siltä näyttää. :( -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 23. lokakuuta 2010 kello 09.26 (UTC) ::Näköjään. Noh... Eiköhän se joskus taas herää henkiin.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 23. lokakuuta 2010 kello 09.28 (UTC) :::Epäluuloinen puoleni alkaa hiljalleen kehitellä salaliittoteoriaa siitä, miten Wikia sabotoi ShoutWikiä meidän kiusaksemme...--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 23. lokakuuta 2010 kello 15.44 (UTC) ::::Tätä ei ehkä pitäisi "sanoa ääneen", mutta kun ShoutWiki menee nurin koko hemmetin päiväksi, melkein harmittaa, että...--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 28. lokakuuta 2010 kello 17.23 (UTC) :::::Tällä kertaa se johtuu siitä, että ShoutWikin serveri sijaitsee paikassa, missä on sähkökatkos. :| -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 28. lokakuuta 2010 kello 17.24 (UTC) ::::::Näin pitkä sähkökatkos? Se on ollut nurin aamusta asti.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 28. lokakuuta 2010 kello 17.31 (UTC) :::::::Kuka älypää on keksinyt sijoittaa serverin paikkaan, jossa tulee 12 tunnin sähkökatkoksia?--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 28. lokakuuta 2010 kello 17.33 (UTC) 15:57 is shoutwiki down? 16:03 yes 16:08 Pinky will probably reset the server when he wakes up, then we'll be back on. 16:54 -->| LRP840 (~chatzilla@adsl-77-109-216-183.kymp.net) has joined #shoutwiki 17:56 We got a reply from Pinky, who runs the Server for us. 17:57 There is a power outage in his area, he will try to get ShoutWiki back online as soon as possible. 17:58 -->| Elektra (~ashley@MediaWiki/Jack-Phoenix) has joined #shoutwiki 17:58 =-= Mode #ShoutWiki +v Elektra by ChanServ 17:58 -->| SG1|Hereish (~sg1@c-98-252-38-103.hsd1.md.comcast.net) has joined #shoutwiki 18:52 -->| LIMAFOX76 (4e71ad79@gateway/web/freenode/ip.78.113.173.121) has joined #shoutwiki 18:54 =-= Mode #ShoutWiki +o Jedimca0 by ChanServ 18:55 =-= Jedimca0 has changed the topic to “Welcome to ShoutWiki -- http://shoutwiki.com | ShoutWiki is a wiki hosting service with YOU in mind, so go ahead and express yourself! | Come to our main IRC network at irc.shoutwiki.com (channel #ShoutWiki) | Status: Offline, there is a power outage in Pinky's area, he will try to get ShoutWiki back online as soon as possible.” 18:56 poor shoutwiki 18:56 Poor Pinky, he's the one who's sitting in the dark. :P 18:56 we can at least talk to eachother :) 18:57 how did he even contact you? 18:57 He sent the email from work, probably. 18:57 laptop with batteries <3 18:58 or via his phone, even that's possible these days. Tuossa mitä minä sain tietää. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 28. lokakuuta 2010 kello 17.34 (UTC) :Huoh... No. Pitäisi yrittää kai sääliä onnetonta serverin ylläpitäjää, mutta juuri nyt olen sen verran yleisärsyyntynyt, että ei taida oikein sympatia riittää. Kai tässä jotenkin kestetään.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 28. lokakuuta 2010 kello 17.39 (UTC) ::Kun seuraavan kerran olet yhteydessä serverin ylläpitäjään IRCin kautta, käske sen hankkia agregaatti...--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 28. lokakuuta 2010 kello 17.48 (UTC) :::Ei mitään tietoa, kauanko sähkökatkon vielä odotetaan jatkuvan?--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 28. lokakuuta 2010 kello 20.29 (UTC) ::::Nyt ainakin toimii... -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 29. lokakuuta 2010 kello 12.21 (UTC) :::::Ja taas tänään sillä ei näytä olevan aivan kaikki kotona.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 30. lokakuuta 2010 kello 08.28 (UTC) :Ei kai taas?--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 31. lokakuuta 2010 kello 09.30 (UTC) ::Minulla ainakin toimii. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 31. lokakuuta 2010 kello 18.05 (UTC) Serverin muutto Oletko kuullut uutisia, miten serverin muutto etenee?--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 12. marraskuuta 2010 kello 15.01 (UTC) *Noin 2-3 tuntia kuulemma. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 12. marraskuuta 2010 kello 15.22 (UTC) ::Eli lopullinen kesto tulee lähentelemään kymmentä, tunteroinen sinne tai tänne. Hyvä tietää. Kerrothan, jos kuulet jotain uutta?--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 12. marraskuuta 2010 kello 15.27 (UTC) :::Selvä. :) -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 12. marraskuuta 2010 kello 15.29 (UTC) ::::Tieto arvioidusta kestosta on näköjään kulkeutunut lopulta blogiinkin asti.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 12. marraskuuta 2010 kello 15.37 (UTC) :::::Nyt sekä Jedipedia että Fanon wikimme hukkuivat kokonaan. Toivottavasti heräävät kohta henkiin.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 12. marraskuuta 2010 kello 17.47 (UTC) ::::::Näköjään asiasta valittaminen jossakin auttaa, koska nyt ne toimivat taas.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 12. marraskuuta 2010 kello 17.48 (UTC) :::::::Toivotaan että palaavat :) Ajattelin jopa luoda artikkelin Jedipediaan. :D -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 12. marraskuuta 2010 kello 17.49 (UTC) ::::::::Eipä sitten kuin toimeksi! Ne purkivat jo lukituksenkin!--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 12. marraskuuta 2010 kello 17.56 (UTC) :::::::::Katsotaan nyt jos jaksan :D -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 12. marraskuuta 2010 kello 17.57 (UTC) Uudenvuoden "yllätys" ShoutWikiltä Vanha vuosi päättyy näemmä ShoutWikiltä vähän huonosti, kun on Jedipedia taas nurin. Toivottavasti tekevät uudenvuodenlupauksen parantaa palvelua ja vähentää näitä kaatumisia.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 31. joulukuuta 2010 kello 21.01 (UTC) Mitä kummaa? Tiedätkö, mikä shoutwikillä nyt mättää? Käsittääkseni Jedipediaan tai Fanoniin ei ole päässyt lähes viikkoon. Koetin myös muita reittejä shoutwikin serverillä oleville sivuille, ja kaikki heittää herjaa.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 21. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 18.31 (UTC) *Jep, ei toimi. Heidän blogistaan löytyy selitys. (lyhennetty url mainosfiltterin vuoksi...) -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 21. maaliskuuta 2011 kello 18.35 (UTC) ::Onko mitään uutta kuulunut? Shoutwikin sivut eivät pihahdakaan tällä hetkellä. Enkä jaksaisi lukea kiukuntäytteisiä viestejä blogista tiedonmurujen toivossa... Ovatko antaneet aikataulua tai edes arviota ongelman korjauksen kestosta?--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 2. huhtikuuta 2011 kello 15.56 (UTC) UPDATE 1 (31 March 2011, 3:14am UTC): Current status is 125 done, 521 to go. Will continue to update as this progresses. UPDATE 2 (31 March 2011, 3:52am UTC): Current status is 274 done, 372 to go. Nuo liittyvät jotenkin serverin korjaamiseen. Muuta en tiedä. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 2. huhtikuuta 2011 kello 15.58 (UTC) :Hmmm... Se näyttää siltä, kuin jotain edistyisi, mutta... Noh, toivotaan, että systeemit saadaan taas jaloilleen.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 2. huhtikuuta 2011 kello 16.03 (UTC) ::Haa! Edistystä, ainakin jonkinlaista, on tapahtumassa.--Dionne Jinn (Valita täällä — Luomukseni) 11. huhtikuuta 2011 kello 13.17 (UTC) Olet yhä... Olet yhä tämän vanhan fanon wikin "ylivalvoja", koska loit wikin, ainakin teknisesti, oletan. Olisiko mahdollista päivittää täkäläisiä toimintosivuja? Täällä on ollut jo vuosia kuollutta, mutta silti... Pelkillä yp-oikeuksilla toimintosivujen päivitys ei onnistu.-- 2. tammikuuta 2015 kello 18.08 (UTC) *Täällä Wikian puolella minulla ei ainakaan ole mitään oikeuksia Wikian poistettua ne pari kolme vuotta sitten. Käyttäjäluettelon perusteella näyttää siltä, ettei tässä wikissä ole byroa lainkaan... SW:n puolella taas olet yp+byro, ja jos vielä haluat ylivalvojan oikeudet niin voin ne siirtää sinulle. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 2. tammikuuta 2015 kello 18.30 (UTC) **Eli tällä wikillä, jonka puolella olemme nyt ei ole edes olemassa ketään yp:tä korkeampaa tällä hetkellä? Sitten ei voi mitään. Mitä jälkimmäiseen aiheeseen tulee, se on ihan sinun vallassasi. En edes tietä, mitä "ylivalvojan" oikeuksiin kuuluu&hellip: (Ja mikä kirottu tuota allekirjoitustakin vaivaa?)-- 2. tammikuuta 2015 kello 18.38 (UTC) ***Näin näkyy olevan. Tosin yp-oikeuksilla pitäisi kyllä onnistua kaikki paitsi käyttäjäoikeuksien hallinta. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 2. tammikuuta 2015 kello 18.41 (UTC) ****Toimintosivujen päivittäminen ei onnistu. Siihen pitää olla byrokraatin oikeudet. Se homma oli suurin syy siihen, miksi minusta tehtiin Jedipediassa byro, koska olin aina kärttämässä niiden päivittämistä.-- 2. tammikuuta 2015 kello 18.43 (UTC) *****Tuo on kyllä perin kummallista. Mistä toimintosivuista on kyse? Ainakin Wookieepedian puolella minulla on pelkät yp-oikeudet ja siellä kyllä onnistuu toimintosivujen muokkaaminen. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 2. tammikuuta 2015 kello 18.50 (UTC) ******Ehkä käyttäjäryhmien oikeudet on siellä järjestetty eri tavoin. Joka tapauksessa, täällä ei ilman byron oikeuksia voi päivittää listoja.-- 2. tammikuuta 2015 kello 18.57 (UTC) *******Saattaa olla. Mistä listoista lienee kyse? -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 2. tammikuuta 2015 kello 18.59 (UTC) *Ainakin ShoutWikin jäsenryhmien oikeuslista sanoo näin: **Byro: ***Ohittaa nopeusrajoitukset (noratelimit) ***Ohittaa tarkastukset samankaltaisista tai epäilyttävistä käyttäjätunnuksista (override-antispoof) ***'Päivittää toimintosivuja (refreshspecial)' ***Voi lisätä jäseniä ryhmiin botit, ylläpitäjät, byrokraatit ja palauttajat ***Voi poistaa jäseniä ryhmistä botit, ylläpitäjät ja palauttajat **YP: ***Poistaa esto itseltään (unblockself) ***Poistaa sivuja (delete) ***Poistaa sivuja, joilla on pitkä historia (bigdelete) ***Siirtää käyttäjäsivuja (move-rootuserpages) ***Siirtää luokkasivuja (move-categorypages) *Eli ainakaan sikäläisen listan mukaan YP:t eivät voi päivittää toimintosivuja.-- 2. tammikuuta 2015 kello 19.07 (UTC) **Käsittääkseni tuo RefreshSpecial-oikeus liittyy nimenomaan -sivun käyttöön (ainoastaan SW:ssä, ei Wikiassa). RefreshSpecialilla voi tyhjentää joidenkin toimintosivujen ns. välimuistin (esim. Toiminnot:Virheelliset_ohjaukset: "The following data is cached, and was last updated 10:08, January 3, 2015."). Nämä toimintosivut päivittyvät muutenkin monta kertaa viikossa, joten sinänsä RefreshSpecialin käyttö ei ole mitenkään välttämätöntä. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 3. tammikuuta 2015 kello 11.46 (UTC) ***Kas? Nyt ne ovat todella päivittyneet. Kun viimeksi katsoin niitä eilen, ennen tämän keskustelun aloittamista niiden viimeiseksi päivityksen ajaksi sivu näytti vuotta 2012, päivää ja kuukautta en enää muista.-- 3. tammikuuta 2015 kello 20.20 (UTC)